feral_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Celestial Tribe/@comment-44686898-20191219042034
Name: Ebony Feral Username: TBA Discord Username: The Zoink#0598 Gender: '''Male '''Age: 20 moons Desired Rank: '''Medic '''Roleplay Example(4 lines minimum. If applying for medic please use some of your knowledge of herbs)*: Through the air only what could be described as a mosaic of scents danced around. They crowded in the small area, leaving their vibrant, but invisible footsteps fluttered all over. Among the fluttering flavored breath was a black cat that contrasted from the colorful, vivid whiffs. Ignoring the masquerade, his eyes peeled through the rows of stored herbs and would shuffle them around into a formulaic stance. The organization had to be perfect. Everything had to be perfect. Perfect until his eyes fixated to a particular herb, marigold. His mind started to go off on a tirade. He seperated doses of marigold, juniper berries, and fennel. The ingredients were chewed into a paste with the same speed of a bird in flight. Behold! It was transformed! His yellow eyes peered down at his creation, his tail twitching in excitement, and ears perked towards the red/green slush. "Brilliant", he thought," This could help with the old cats' aching pains." Fire was raging within him until doubt extinguished the flames. The creative spark soon died and his new mixture just became mush. Ebony paused and his excitement ceased to exist. He shook his head in dissapointment and his sight guided him back to the herb storage. The state of the herbs, once a symbol of perfection, had now become as scattered as the forest floor. The paws of his body dragged him over to the scattered herbs and, again, began shuffling. ----- The black cat's large yellow eyes squinted outside of the medic den entrance at the incoming party. Their parade of prey was intising, but him being out at this time was a rarity. This wasn't what dragged him into the agressive sunlight in the first place. He slinked his way over to the hunters and asked, " Did anyone bring back a live specimen for me?" Herb list of some kind {medic only) (not required but preferred): '' Herb list time'' Borage Leaves - For increasing milk production and brings down fever Burdock - Cures Infection Catmint (Catnip) - Remedy for greencough Chamomile - Soothes the mind and used for strength during travels Chervil - Juice for infections; chewing roots for bellyache Cobweb - Stops bleeding Coltsfoot - Helps shortness of breath Comfrey - Mends broken bones or soothe wounds Dock - Soothes scratches Dried Oak Leaf - Stops infections Fennel - Helps pain in hips Fiverfew - Helps with fever and chills Goatweed - Eases grief Goldenrod - Heals wounds Honey - Soothes infections and throats Horsetail - Treats infected wounds Juniper Berries - Helps with trouble of breathing Lamb's ear - Gives cats strength Laurel Leaf - For making herb wraps Lavender - Cures fever and hides bad smells Marigold - Stops infection, stops bleeding, stops inflammation of stiff joints Mint - Hides bad stench, especially the smell of death Moss - Soaks up liquid Mouse Bile - Tick remover Poppy Seed - Soothes shock and distress. ( don't feed to queens ) Stinging Nettle - Helps remove ingested posion. Brings down swelling and inflamation. Tansy - Cures coughs. ( Must be eaten in small doses; dangerous for pregenant cats. It is has very strong, sweet smell and can be used to cover up a cat's scent.) Thyme - Calms anxiety and stress Watermint - Helps with bellyache Wild Garlic - Prevents infection Yarrow - Applied to wounds or scratches to expel poison **Deathberries** - Extremely poisonous and deadly **Water hemlock** - Causes pain, convulsions, and foaming of the mouth OC Picture/Description: This is the planned character design for feral. '''Additional Questions: '''Only one, more of an idea for the future, could we rp along side with other tribes and clans? Basically making one very big rp universe. Definetly would need to ask other tribes/clans on here, but I find it could be pretty cool and make for a very interesting, immersive narrative. ( Edit: My old account wasn't working and wasn't allowing me to post, so here is my new one! )